With the popularization of a capacitive touch screen, the application of a capacitive stylus also becomes wider and wider. When a user uses the capacitive stylus, the capacitive touch screen performs time-sharing detection on a coding signal of the touch screen and a coding signal of the stylus. In this case, screen detection time of the capacitive touch screen is a key factor which affects a report rate of the stylus, and the higher the report rate is, the faster a touch screen responds to the writing of the stylus. As the user's demands for writing experience and touch experience of the stylus increase, the requirement for the report rate of the stylus is also becoming higher and higher.
Inventor(s) find that the existing technology at least has the following problems that: in an existing coding mode, with reference to FIG. 1, when the stylus transmits signals, there is a problem of synchronization between a stylus and a touch screen. In order to ensure that signals of bits detected at the touch screen cannot be mutually affected, a fault-tolerant time t is required to be reserved between a bit and a next bit, resulting in that the stylus takes a relatively long portion of the screen detection time of the touch screen, the report rate of the stylus is affected, and the touch screen has a relatively weak anti-interference ability.